


Cocky

by Naty_White



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demisexuality, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions Possessiveness, Model Stiles Stilinski, Picture Fic, Pining, Possible Sapiosexuality, Standalone, Werewolf Derek Hale, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White
Summary: Все в журнале, включая Дерека, задавались этим вопросом с самой первой фотосессии, которую они устраивали Стайлзу.





	Cocky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumblr Fic 61: Cocky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726033) by [LupusScintilla (inkandblade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla). 



Все в журнале, включая Дерека, задавались этим вопросом с самой первой фотосессии, которую они устраивали Стайлзу.

Было что-то в том, как парень держался, в наклоне его головы и кривоватой ухмылке, и в том, как он будто бы занимал всё пространство в помещении. Но при этом Стайлз не был пафосным или высокомерным, а вел себя так же, как и любая другая среднестатистическая модель.

Вот только Стайлз был далеко не среднестатистическим, и необязательно в «крутом» смысле. Он не был тем парнем, кого бы первым выбрали в команду или у него есть выбор из тех, с кем сходить на свидание в субботу вечером. Ему нравится стричься слишком коротко, носить слишком свободные джинсы и облегающую майку, но с дополнительным слоем поверх них. И всё же, даже несмотря на его обильную жестикуляцию, самокритику и тот факт, что он предпочитал разговаривать на такие темы, которые были либо трудными для понимания, либо просто странными, Стайлз владел такой уверенностью, которая, казалось бы, намного превосходила его социальный капитал. Он был сгустком противоречий, завернутым в очень привлекательную и чересчур болтливую упаковку.

Конечно, он привлекал многих волков: эти его длинные конечности, пальцы и шея, бледная кожа, временами бегающие глаза и разбросанные по телу родинки.

Впрочем, Стайлз вскоре заметил это внимание и понял, что именно поэтому чувствует себя таким уверенным. Его первая обложка была распродана за четыре дня, и с шотом текилы внутри, которой он всех угощал, Стайлз разбалтывал всем и каждому, что не имеет абсолютно никакого понятия, почему кому-то хочется платить за то, чтобы просто на него посмотреть.

Дерек дрочил на воспоминание о рассеянном полупьяном заявлении Стайлза:  _«Возможно, это только потому, что я там всё равно не голый. Моя белая, как лилия, задница отпугнула бы всех твоих читателей, глупыш.»_  Во время фотосессий Дерек никогда не упоминал, как неправ был Стайлз. Он не хотел, чтобы тот счел его очередным безумным фанатом. После всех их разговоров и того, как пах и улыбался Стайлз? Дерек хотел большего, даже если это было маловероятно.

Потребовалось ещё семь выпусков, три из которых также с распроданными обложками, чтобы Стайлз согласился на сегодняшнюю фотосессию. Они договорились на майку, сняв потом джинсы и носки, оставив одни джоки, которые по понятным причинам отнесли к необходимой части реквизита, и чтобы во время съемки в студии находились только Дерек и Айзек. Питер не хотел подписывать большую часть условий — особенно многократное повторение пункта «никакого полного обнажения» — в новом контракте, но он понимал, что даже лишний миллиметр голой кожи Стайлза увеличит продаваемость.

Первая половина съемки прошла, как обычно. Стайлз взял у Коры одежду и одобренные ею практичные джоки с большим вырезом, которые шли под неё. Он обменивался шуточками с Эрикой, пока она делала ему макияж, спрашивал о Лоре и ребенке и похвалил новую рубашку Айзека. А затем, встав перед Дереком, он каким-то образом умудрился стать застенчивым, и как всегда взглянул на него из-под ресниц, когда здоровался, несмотря на то, что был выше на добрых пять сантиметров, если не больше.

Они начали с того, что он лежал на диване, шевеля голыми пальцами ног и сонно хлопая ресницами. Дерек поправил своё возбуждение, надеясь, что никто этого не заметил. Потом они перешли к стоячим кадрам, и Стайлз начал медленно расстегивать молнию, попутно болтая с Дереком о теоретической красоте утопической экономики.

Дерек видел, что Айзек с трудом держит язык за зубами, когда отодвигал лампу в сторону, делая такой угол наклона, чтобы белая футболка Стайлза не просвечивала насквозь. Питер кончит, когда увидит получившиеся фотки. Правильно это или нет, но и человеческая, и волчья стороны общества склонны отдавать предпочтение определенным чертам человека. Как только эти снимки распространятся, все сразу же узнают, откуда взялась внутренняя уверенность Стайлза.

Член Стайлза был больше обычного. Он был огромным. Даже без полного обнажения этот выпуск раскупят за утро, максимум за день.

Дерек сглотнул и сжал кулаки, надеясь, что Стайлз не увидит, как он выпустил свои клыки. Он должен был попытаться пригласить Стайлза на свидание до сегодняшнего дня; если бы он сделал это сейчас, Стайлз подумал бы, что все дело в его физической одаренности.

— Если ты подтолкнешь верхнюю резинку джоков под яички, это будет выглядеть так, будто ты… — Стайлз выполнил просьбу. Он посмотрел на Дерека, и тот попытался не чуять то, что Стайлз не только возбужден, но также и… полон надежды?

Его член становился всё крупнее.

Дерек вновь сглотнул слюну:

— Это… — Стайлз облизнул губы и Дерек сделал ещё несколько снимков, вместо того, чтобы зарычать. — Это идеально.

— Не хочешь, чтобы я вернулся на диван? Я могу лечь на живот…

Если честно, Дерек не был уверен, что справится с этим. С парнями он предпочитал быть снизу, но, как и у большинства волков, предложение крепкой плоти — будь то ягодицы, бедра, грудь или живот — заставило зверя встрепенуться.

Шея — подчинение, крепкая плоть — секс.

— Да.

Стайлз кивнул и отошел от стены. Он припустил джинсы, сел на диван, откинувшись на спинку, и, слегка взмахнув ими, стряхнул на пол. В полутьме раздался небольшой грохот и визг, и Стайлз ухмыльнулся, когда Айзек, пробормотав извинения, направился к двери.

Волк Дерека тут же расслабился от мысли, что они наконец-то остались наедине, пусть даже между ними находилась камера, а всё, что делал Стайлз, было всего лишь ради проформы.

Тем временем Стайлз наклонился вперед, встал коленями на диван и повернулся боком, всё это время низко натягивая рубашку. Дерек покрутил туда-сюда настройки камеры, лишь бы смотреть куда угодно, кроме бедер Стайлза, пока тот ложился на живот.

— Питер пытался уговорить меня, чтобы этой съемкой занялся другой парень. Но я сказал ему, что не согласен ни на кого, кроме тебя.

Дерек моргнул и втянул в легкие сладкий, полный похоти воздух. Он скользнул взглядом от округлой задницы парня, к изгибам его шеи и, наконец, к лицу Стайлза.

— Я рад, что со мной ты чувствуешь себя комфортно. Я бы никогда не попросил тебя сделать то, чего ты не хочешь.

Стайлз снова улыбнулся, но уже мягче, чем раньше. Он сжал и расслабил одну ягодицу, потом другую, затем согнул колени, приподнялся на локтях и откинул голову назад. Делая снимки, Дерек надеялся, что его стояк не был столь очевиден.

— Твои глаза изменились.

Дерек моргнул и опустил взгляд в пол, пытаясь приструнить волка, но от Стайлза запахло ещё большим возбуждением, и он просто не мог… Он произнес, запинаясь:

— Прости. — Это было безумно унизительно. Дерек никогда раньше не терял контроль перед моделью, но в то же время его никогда раньше и не привлекали модели. — Не хочешь сделать перерыв?

Он решил не добавлять  _«чтобы я взял свою волчью сторону под контроль»_ , хотя, наверное, было бы вежливо всё объяснить…

— Нет, — слово было резким и слишком быстрым, пусть Стайлзу и потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы ответить. — Я знаю, что обычно ты их не показываешь, так что, если тебе нужно время?..

Дерек вновь поднял взгляд на парня. Улыбка в его глазах исчезла, как и румянец, что обычно окрашивал щеки, поэтому сейчас под всем этим макияжем он выглядел бледным. Стайлз оттолкнулся и сел, натягивая футболку так низко, что наверняка уже её растянул. Дерек  _не смотрел_  на то, что парень пытался скрыть. Он сделал глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнул и обошел штатив с камерой, не обращая внимания на то, что это лишь приблизило его к исходящему от Стайлза запаху дискомфорта, повисшем в воздухе.

— Ты же знаешь, что мы не «показываем» их, потому что обычно это означает лишь одно из двух, да? — парень кивнул, а Дерек схватил со скамьи полотенце и передал его Стайлзу, чтобы тот прикрылся.

— Я уже видел у тебя красные глаза. — Дерек бы этого не услышал, если бы не волчий слух. — Во время нашей второй съемки. Я болтал о том, что тасманские дьяволы* реальны, и что их среда обитания нуждается в охране, а ты посмотрел на меня поверх камеры, и сначала мне показалось, что, может, ты просто ненавидишь сумчатых… — его сердцебиение участилось, но едва поспевало за скоростью его слов, — но потом ты улыбнулся, и я понял, что ошибся. Следующий раз был во время моей последней съемки с Джексоном. Тогда твой взгляд был направлен на него, и ты зарычал, но когда он отодвинулся от моего горла, краснота из твоих глаз исчезла.

Дерек помнил, что в тот день он зарычал на Джексона, но даже если Уиттмор и сверкнул своими голубыми глазами, Хейл не осознавал, что показал свои красные. Или что звук был достаточно громким, чтобы его услышал человек. Странно, что его кузен не пожаловался на него за этот наезд.

— Я…

Стайлз протянул руку над пустым пространством между ними, но остановился в дюйме от руки Дерека, пока мужчина её не поднял, и тогда они соприкоснулись. Парень обхватил его пальцы своими, вложив их в ладонь Дерека, и медленно поводил большим пальцем по тыльной стороне запястья.

— Джексон мне позже недвусмысленно сообщил, что несмотря на то, что он считает тебя мудаком, ты часть его семьи. И что если я причиню тебе боль — он вырвет мне глотку собственными зубами. Что, очевидно, является больше твоей фишкой, чем его, но он сделает исключение?

Кожа Стайлза была теплой, и его запах изменился на что-то более нормальное, менее горькое, и Дерек позволил себе посмеяться над попыткой Джексона угрожать кому-то подобным образом.

— Думаю, ты в безопасности. Он бы не хотел так рисковать, щелкая своими клыками.

Стайлз поднял взгляд от их рук и моргнул.

— Разве они не отрастут снова? — спросил он, а затем сам же ответил на свой вопрос: — Ох, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы в полнолуние никто этого не заметил. А он ведь довольно… — глаза Стайлза бегали из стороны в сторону в поисках лучшего слова, — привередлив в том, что касается его внешнего вида.

— Как и большинство моделей, — заметил Дерек. — Ты же, вопреки тому, что выглядишь великолепно и следишь за собой, являешься своего рода аномалией.

— Своего рода?.. — Запах похоти ударил по рецепторам Дерека, заставляя глаза зажечься, клыки — обнажиться, а член снова затвердеть, и всё за секунду. — Ты говоришь не много, но мне охрененно нравится то, как ты говоришь. И я безумно хочу поцеловать вас, мистер Хейл.

Дерек облизнул губы, но замолк. Он был клише волка: собственническим, опекающим, и к тому же крайне моногамным. Не было ничего плохого в быстром трахе на диване в студии, но это не являлось тем, чего он хотел, никогда. Он не думал, что Стайлз хотел того же, но…

В статье, которая шла вместе с первой съемкой Стайлза, были заданы обычные вопросы: любимая позиция, гей или би, кинк, который он хотел бы попробовать, самое странное место, где у него когда-либо был секс, и так далее, — и Дерек знал все его ответы наизусть. Стайлз любил трахаться лицом к лицу; он был по больше части геем, чем би, как и Дерек; он хотел бы быть связанным хотя бы один раз в своей жизни, но с парнями предпочитал быть сверху; и он не мог сказать, что он когда-либо занимался сексом в месте, которое не было бы полностью предсказуемым. Ничего из этого не говорило о ком-то, кто не прочь переспать с кем попало, но и в контракте журнала нет пункта о том, что в интервью модель обязана говорить правду.

— Пожалуйста? — Стайлз придвинулся ближе, но свободной рукой крепко держал полотенце на коленях. — Я не шутил, когда сказал Питеру, что  _не могу_  сниматься ни с кем, кроме тебя. Я знал, что ему понравится то, что он увидит, если у меня встанет, но я также знал, что для меня будет почти невозможно возбудиться перед кем-то другим. Если ты откажешься, я приму это. Я не хочу того, чего ты не готов мне дать, но я слишком сильно влюблен в тебя, чтобы и дальше держать это в себе.

Дерек наконец позволил себе перевести взгляд от лица Стайлза на бедра, и заметил, что у него больше не стоял.

— Это было из-за меня?

— Я чертовски демисексуален**, чувак, — Стайлз улыбнулся и сжал руку Дерека. — В смысле, думаю, что мне безумно повезло родиться в то время, когда люди могут говорить о подобной фигне, да? Я знаю об этом с тех пор, как понял, для чего нужны члены. Не могу представить, как это было бы до появления интернета. Я бы, наверно, подумал, что мой член сломан, серьезно. — Он уселся поудобнее, поджав ногу под бедро, отчего полотенце сдвинулось, но, ему, видимо, было всё равно. — И да, это было из-за тебя. И будет снова, если ты в этом заинтересован.

— Я довольно стереотипный волк. Собственник и защитник, и мне очень, очень не нравится делиться. — Что может быть ужасно, но… — Но мне не нравится всё это альфа-знает-лучше дерьмо, и я никогда не хотел бы, чтобы мой партнер делал что-либо только потому, что думал, что это то, чего бы я хотел. Мои родители позаботились о том, чтобы мы все рано поняли, что каждый должен говорить то, что хочет, и научиться принимать как отказы, так и согласия. — Дерек выдохнул и поднял глаза, и Стайлз наклонился ближе. — И да, я в этом заинтересован.

— Это прекрасно.

— Да?

— Да.

**Author's Note:**

> *Тасманский дьявол — млекопитающее семейства хищных сумчатых.
> 
> **Демисексуальность — (от фр. demi — «половина» + sexuality — «сексуальность») — определение или самоопределение людей с ограниченным сексуальным (или романтическим) влечением, пробуждающимся только в случае возникновения сильной эмоциональной привязанности. Формирование влечения в таких случаях варьируется и зависит от особенностей самого демисексуала.


End file.
